


Simple Things

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really is just the simple things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Konomi-sensei. Thanks!

"Ne, Oishi... do you want to walk home from school with me?" Eiji asked his doubles partner one day after tennis practice.

Oishi looked up from the papers he was trying to organize to see Eiji gazing pleadingly at him. "Okay, Eiji. Just give me a second to finish getting my things together. I'm so glad I didn't have to have any of Inui's juice today. The time it took for everyone to recover gave me enough time to finish my homework."

Eiji held a hand to his stomach. "Ugh. Don't remind me. This one tasted like grass and skunk. Oh, my stomach!" He fell against the lockers, then watched Oishi in silence until the other boy managed to pack away all of his completed homework papers. "Yaa! You're ready? Let's go!" Eiji grabbed Oishi's hand and pulled him along the path they normally took.

Soon enough, the pair was into the city. They laughed at the show on the display televisions at the electronics store and marveled at the number of layers in a particular cake at the bakery. They got a bit sidetracked when they stopped to help a little girl find her mother, but were rewarded with big smiles (which was quite enough for them). They stopped by the sports store because Eiji needed grip tape, and finally were nearing the home stretch to where they would part when Eiji looked up, saw the ice cream parlor, and his stomach growled loudly. "Nya! I want ice cream! It would probably make my tummy feel better." He rubbed his stomach (it growled again), then reached into his pocket to pull out the rest of his money - 20 yen. That was definitely not enough for an ice cream cone. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have something at home, then. He looked to where Oishi had been standing, but he was gone. He turned to look the other way. "Oish-" Oishi had just gone into the ice cream shop. Eiji raced after him.

Oishi was standing at the counter. He looked at Eiji. "Chocolate peanut butter, right?"

"But, Oishi... I spent all of my money on grip tape."

"I'll buy."

Eiji nodded. "Okay. I get my allowance tonight, so I'll pay you pack tomorrow."

Oishi smiled. "Maybe."

"No, really, Oishi! I will!"

A short laugh escaped from Oishi's lips. "No. Maybe I'll let you pay me back."

Eiji could only watch as Oishi placed his order, paid, and came back with their ice cream cones. "Here you go, Eiji. Enjoy."

Grabbing the ice cream cone gently from Oishi's hand, Eiji mumbled, "Thank you." A blush came to his cheeks and he hoped Oishi was too occupied with his already-melting ice cream to notice.

Once again, they continued along their path until they got to where they usually parted. Eiji stopped abruptly and looked at Oishi. "Nya, Oishi... Thank you, again. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" But, Oishi just kept on walking. "Ne, Oishi?" Then, Eiji noticed that Oishi wasn't walking toward his own home. "Oishi? Aren't you going home?"

Oishi smiled. "Not yet. Remember, I've already done my homework. And, your mother told me I needed to come by for dinner more often." He paused, then reached up and gently stroked Kikumaru's bottom lip with his thumb. "Sorry. You had ice cream... Anyway, I'll help you with your math homework. You need it." And he continued to lead the way to Eiji's house.

Eiji smiled and followed. "Oishi?" he called from behind the other boy.

Oishi turned and smiled. "Hmm?" Eiji leaned down and took a quick bite of Oishi's ice cream. "There. *Now* I owe you. What do you want from me?"

Smiling broadly, Oishi replied, "I can't tell you yet. But, I'll ask you some day -- and some day soon. Don't worry. It'll be something simple."

Eiji looked down at the last bit of his ice cream cone - just one bite left. "Yeah. The simple things are the best, ne, Oishi?" He looked up to see Oishi with his mouth open. Eiji smiled and put the rest of his ice cream cone in Oishi's mouth. "Ha! Now *you* owe me!" But, he smiled as Oishi chewed. "Good, huh?"

Pausing for a moment, Oishi replied, "Yeah. When an ice cream cone melts in your hands a bit, that's when it's best." Eiji wasn't sure if he'd heard that right... had the 'your' really been emphasized?

"So, you'll really help me with my math?" Eiji asked as they started walking again.

"Yeah," Oishi said. "It's simple."


End file.
